User talk:LastationLover5000
I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. Remember this: There are disadvantages in working with me. :) One of them is that you have to cope with my randomness, quirkiness, and weirdness all the time ;P and LOL... did you just ask for a heart attack? =w= 05:52, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, but you didn't have to archive the current ongoing discussion (it's the Wikia equivalent to hanging up the phone during an ongoing conversion >_<). Etiquette, Aha, etiquette =w= (I bet you that big smile scared you off XD). Another disadvantage working with me is me trolling you =w= (i.e. Darknesslover =w=) In other news, I finally made the changes to Lord Beerus' article. 06:02, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh NOW it looks nice after being called "hideous" at first. =w= =w= =w= =w= =w= And sure, go ahead and tell everyone. :D 06:14, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Lucky you, I still have work to do. >_< And okay, I leave it in your hands, Aha =w= 06:40, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Though, just a suggestion, wouldn't making a thread about it be easier? 06:42, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, there are still a couple more users, so I would suggest creating a thread and highlighting it (for the purpose of discussion and hearing what the community thinks, which is almost always advantageous). And good night to you too, Aha ^^ 07:00, October 14, 2015 (UTC) I would suggest creating a thread and '''highlighting it' '' ^Well, highlight it at least XD 18:39, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :So ya don't know what highlighting does... :Highlighting threads will notify everyone who visits the site that the thread in question requires utmost attention (by notifying them with the bell on top - you should have noticed the number that pops up on the bell - like message wall notifications). 18:56, October 14, 2015 (UTC) re:Due to Inconsistencies I like and support the idea of "little tabber", things must be put in order. Though, 'another me' has a litte nervousness as all works are still bulky. All I want now is some information from the authors/producer to make clear what of them belongs to canon or not, but I know we must wait and only. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 15:38, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello Love the tabber idea, Aha. Sorry I haven't been getting on often —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 03:47, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :: He's out. ._. I hope he comes back soon. This wiki feels less safer without him —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 03:52, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Pictures for Transformations Should I get rid of the Full appearances —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:44, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::got it, boss. BTW have you checked my conflict thing? I've been working pretty hard on it to make sure to include everything. I even made my own unique template EDIT: Also, I know we're busy. But I feel as a rollback that I have a responsibility to contribute. I know our wiki is small but we can be the competitor. I feel people eventually will be like 'you know at least they're trying to be accurate' Template:Custom —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:17, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, its Taopaipai. It was super confusing on that part. Because I was all in the opinion that it was "Taopaipai". Then I read a couple of places calling him "Tao Pai Pai" where then I found some other sources such as Kazenshuu as "Tao Pai-pai".And Thanks for the heads up. Yes and no, Yes because we have these same parameters with the War/Invasion template. I just removed the "Begin" and the "End" and organzied the "Commanders" and the "Combatants" because to me its better to have Commanders above and Combatants below, because "pecking order". lol. Also, what did Ten say about the "Fist of Son Goku" (penetrate!) You said you would run it through him, also shouldn't Fusion be given "Combo" in its 'class' —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:43, October 16, 2015 (UTC) What we could have EDIT: Mind you it would look better if i didn't put it over the current wikimark http://imgur.com/Pz8WDug —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 20:13, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :: Here it is —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:42, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure, Good to hear. Whatever you guys want fixed. I'm your man, I'll change anything about the mark. Its probably fake. https://goo.gl/jx39j8 --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:48, October 17, 2015 (UTC) How would you prefer it, pure text? Give me suggestions. I need your vote, the chapter is also here: http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9190#24 --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:54, October 17, 2015 (UTC) It looks grainy because I'm constrained in using this size, due to the limits wiki marks have. If you want a HD version I will --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Here is the problem the High-Definition version is too big. What does Ten like about it, so I know what to keep does he like font, is the dragon grainy. Because I have a HD computer screen that would spot the grain. I don't see it, outside of the Dragon. Does he like the design, so I can re-draw it, also can you edit the template of techniques because only Sysops can, Also we need a new section for the "Realm" Template to be given a "movie" section due to hell debuting in the film ROF —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:41, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh, in its usage portion there is no "parent" seeing that nearly every move is a Kikoha. We're going to need it. Thanks man, you always come through for me. I'll let you add it, Aha. So you can update it. Please ask, at any time you need a design. I'm your guy. And i'll create anything for this wiki. This wiki is the only wiki I been visiting. Don't be shy to ask, man. :)--—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:57, October 18, 2015 (UTC) All it needs is to be edited in "usage" it needs |parent= --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:06, October 18, 2015 (UTC) re:Vados Fan-made SSGSS3 Goku?! Can't make any sense with this form, I think it's all fake. --— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L'']] 02:56, October 18, 2015 (UTC) About the SSB name: both SSGSS and SSB are official names. However, the first was more popular, since it appeared in Weekly Shōnen Jump, V Jump magazines, theater pamphlets, [http://imgur.com/ZsJbI7I.png Dragon Ball Super Start Guide], Dragon Ball Volume 'F' official movie guidebook and many video games, when the latter was only refered in Toyotarō's manga until now. So I think keep using the original name is the bright choice.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 04:59, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I absolutely assent to this. Don't be hasty and do everything with the rationality or through the argument. Also, [http://i.imgur.com/iWY2UUP.png have you seen NEP of Super?]. LOL!!--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 11:03, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Leave I will be out for a couple of weeks, I'll see you then, Aha and yeah, I saw —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 00:21, October 19, 2015 (UTC) I don't leave until after tomorrow. :) I just wanna give ya' the heads up did you know that this SonGokuSSGSSAttack.png is called the "One-Inch Punch" it was made famous by Bruce Lee. I want to get as much work done before I leave, shall I put the glow on the "wiki mark". I have more time today —[[User:New World God|''NWG'']] 01:51, October 19, 2015 (UTC)